


The Demon Inside

by orphan_account



Series: Demons [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After First Movie for Avengers, Creepy AF Mind-scale scenes, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Season 10 of Supernatural, Swearing, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is in danger - again - The Avengers will need help. So Nick Fury adds a new member. Is there something this new teammate is hiding? Will Bruce Banner find someone with a problem like his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Joining

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so, new story! This hopped into my head and won't leave. Hope you like! The Song for this chapter is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

With a deep breath, Riley began down the sterile-looking, metal hallway of the large flying ship she had resided in for the past 18 year of her life. She had been sent here by her terrified mother when she was 7 - the first time she had shown her powers. She knocked on the door of the Director's office and slowly entered when she heard a call of, "Come in, Riley." How the Director did that was _still_ beyond her. She slowly entered and gave him a weak smile as she sat down.

"Do you remember the incident we had with Loki?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah! With the Avengers, right?"

"Yes. And speaking of the Avengers, I want you to join them."

She looked at him with a 'Are-You-Serious' face on as she replied, "No! There is no way in Hell that I'm leaving this flying hunk of junk until I die! And I mean that quite literally."

"There is a threat to world safety! Why the Hell not?!" Fury yelled, starting to get annoyed with the young woman.

"...What if I go Code Black?" She asked in a meek voice, hiding her face behind her long, floor length, Blonde hair. Her Amber/Gold eyes showed pure, unadulterated fear.

Fury sighed, and looked her straight in the eyes. "You are in incredible control of your powers. I know you can keep yourself from going Code Black if you don't want to."

She gave a short, curt nod at that, then left the office to go to her room. First, she grabbed an old bag from the back of her closet and packed up all the clothes and hygiene products she had. Then, she grabbed an old picture frame from beside her bed - a picture of her with a slightly older boy (Her half brother) - and put it in with a small book (Her Bible). She then closed up the bag and walked out to the Bridge to meet Fury. She had stopped first to get one last training session in, so she went to her personal training room and sat down, legs crossed. She put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, breathing in and out. She slowly entered her mind-space• and worked things out with her Demons. After about 5 hours, she returned back to her body and got up, only to see Agent Maria Hill waiting for her. She got up and let herself be led to the Bridge by Ms. Hill. There, she was met by Fury and led to a Quinn Jet. They climbed on and headed off to Avengers Tower.

'You're an Avenger now, Riley. It's time you act like one.'

•(Mind-space): Riley awoke in what seemed to be an average Parlor, but she knew differently. "Come on out!" She called. "I know you're here!"

Slowly, a figure walked out of the shadows. Herself. Except, not herself. It looked like her, all except the eyes. They were Pure Black.

"Hi again, Innocent Little Ri-Ri." It coo-ed.

"Black Eyes." Riley retorted coldly.

"Now, Ri-Ri, that's not nice!" 'Black Eyes' mock-scolded, waving her finger, before bursting into laughter.

Black Eyes walked towards Riley and punched her cheeks while, in baby talk, saying, "Awww... Wiley! You're so cute!" She then returned to her normal, cold voice. "You think you can take me. But you can't. Because you're _**NOTHING**_! You're simply a _**PUPPET**_! You're just a means to get to my goal. Once I've got that, Im cuttin' you loose. But..." Black Eyes smirked. "You know all about cuttin' things, don't ya?"

Then Black Eyes disappeared, and Riley awoke.


	2. Withheld Abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, second chapter! The song for this one is My Own Worst Enemy by Robert Pettersson. I was listening to it as I wrote this chapter, and it inspired me. Please watch any SPN My Own Worst Enemy video. They are awesome!

When she got to the Tower, Riley was incredibly nervous. _'What if I go Code Black? What if I hurt someone? What if I **KILL** someone?'_ She walked into the Tower with Fury, walking into the room where all the Avenger were congregated.

"Avenger," Fury started, "this is your new team mate, Riley Weber."

Then, Tony Stark started laughing. "Her?! She's tiny! I bet she doesn't have any powers!"

"Well, do you, Mr. Stark? I don't think you do. I do have powers." Riley said quietly.

"Oh yeah? Than what's your power, Little Miss I'm-Greater-Than-Thou?" Tony countered.

Riley froze. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on Ri-Ri, don't be so mean!" Tony said playfully, but Riley went rigid at this. Only two people noticed this.

"Don't call me that." Riley said coldly.

"Oh, come on! Show us what you can do!" Tony said, and suddenly, his hand armor appeared on his hand and he shot a repulsive blast at her.

She squealed and became a black smoke that suddenly reformed a few feet from her original spot. When she realized what she had done, she ran from the room with tears streaming down her face. The last thing she heard was " _ **GODDAMMIT, STARK!**_ You don't know how long it took to get her to come at all! You just can't behave, can you?!"

Somehow, she had gotten up on the roof, and decided to sit on the edge, knowing she couldn't fall off.

_'You know who your actual worst enemy is? It's not me, it's you! It's you because you just can't except that I'm a part of you. I just want to help, Ri-Ri!'_

"Shut up." Riley growled.

A chuckle came from behind her and a man's voice said, "But I haven't spoken yet."

She turned around and saw none other than Dr. Bruce Banner.

"I... I wasn't talking to you." She muttered, looking down.

Dr. Banner walked towards her and sat down beside her on the ledge. "I've always like it up here," the good doctor said, "it's so calm."

"It's too quiet for me," Riley said with a small smile, "but sometimes I like the quiet. But then... then _She_ starts talking."

Politely, Bruce asked, "'She'?"

"My... My worst enemy."

Bruce gave her a kind smile. "Care to elaborate?"

Riley smiled as she stood up. She turned back and said, "Myself", then walked back inside. Once inside, she broke down. She had finally admitted it. _'Finally.'_ Black Eyes hissed as she broke free of her prison at last. It had been years since she had last been free, and she was going to use it to the best of her abilities. The first thing Black Eyes - also known as Bea - did was contact their father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short again. Next chapter! Cross my Grace, hope to fly, stick an Angel Blade in my eye! Give me kudos and review! All that good stuff! I like being appreciated. I'm taking time off of watching Castld to write this, so, YEAH! Hahahaha! Anywho, yeah, thanks for reading. Have a nice night! Or day! Or after noon! Or dawn, or dusk, or any other time of day! BAI!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, it'll get longer, I promise. Ok, give me Kudos and reviews and all that jazz! BAI!
> 
> ~THACA


End file.
